It's you
by QueezxyLee13-Kira
Summary: harus berapa banyak lagi ku lafaskan cintaku padamu , aku tahu cinta ini terlarang dan jika ku dilahirkan kembali, aku akan hanya tetap melafaskan cinta padamu. Dan kalian tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana caranya seorang Malaikat bertrasformasi menjadi seorang Iblis yang menyeramkan, TeukHyuk/EunTeuk. –HaeHyuk .


It's you

_Cast_

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine^^

.

~ Q_LeeKira13_

.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning .

Rated : T-entukan sendiri

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s : Super Junior – It's You (Neorago)

maklumin yahh … *bungkuk2 .

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

.

.

.

**Summary**

* * *

_harus berapa banyak lagi ku lafaskan cintaku padamu , aku tahu cinta ini terlarang dan jika ku dilahirkan kembali, aku akan hanya tetap melafaskan cinta padamu. Dan kalian tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana caranya seorang Malaikat bertrasformasi menjadi seorang Iblis yang menyeramkan, TeukHyuk/EunTeuk. –HaeHyuk ._

.

.

**Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

"Hyung~," sapa namja manis itu pada namja cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya .

"Ne Hyukkie, waeyo?" heran namja cantik itu karena melihat namja manis –yang baru saja ia panggil dengan Hyukkie itu tersenyum-senyum cerah –.

"Ah.. ani , apakah kau lihat Hae , Hyung~ ?" seketika namja yang ia panggil Hyung itu terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hyung~?" panggil Hyukjae dan masih saja tidak ada jawaban sampai panggilan yang ketiga di barengkan(?) dengan menepuk kedua pipi 'Hyung'nya itu .

"Teukkie-Hyung~ gwencanayo?" Tanya Hyukjae khawatir

"Ne , gwencana." Jawab –bohong seorang LeeTeuk.

"Hyung kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," tuntut Hyukjae sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Ne,, ne… jangan marah dong Hyukkie" ucap Leeteuk lembut sambil mengelus surai cokelat kemerahan milik Hyukjae "Hae masih dijalan , ayo lebih baik kita segera kekelas," tambah LeeTeuk sambil mengenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya lembut dan yang hanya dibalas oleh _gummy smile _super manis dari seorang Eunhyuk.

Seseorang dari kejauhan tampak berlari-lari mendekati EunTeuk ini, dan dengan terpaksa merekapun berhenti berjalan dan menatap seseorang yang berlari kearah mereka dengan Ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Hae…." Sapa Hyukjae dengan penuh semangat, melepas genggaman tangan Leeteuk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae

"Hossh.. hoshh ,,, Teukkie-Hyung ! . kejam sekali kau tidak membangunkanku tadi pagi"

"Ne… Mianhaeyo! Kau susah sekali sih untuk dibangunkan"

"huh, yasudah , Kajja Hyukkie kita kekelas," ajak Donghae langsung menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan itu membuat Eunhyuk tak enak hati pada Leeteuk.

"Tidak bisakah kita berjalan bersama-sama," Heran Eunhyuk pada Donghae "sudahlah lagian kita tidak sekelas dengan Hyung," ucap Donghae tak peduli.

"Teukkie-Hyung kami duluan," ucapnya setengah berteriak pada Leeteuk karena diseret(?) oleh Donghae dan itu membuatnya susah untuk berjalan.

"Ne, Hati-hati…

Sa—saranghae …"

Leeteuk yang melihat Namdongsaeng—Donghae—nya bersama dengan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan penuh kecemburuan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan setelah melihat bayangan mereka menghilang dari pengelihatannya , seulas Seringaiyan Angel(?) merangkap menjadi Evil terukir dengan indah dibibirnya .

.

**#SKIP time**

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi pera penguhi seluruh kelas sudah berhamburan(?) memenuhi kantin sekolah, terlihat 5 orang siswa yang masih berada didalam kelasnya dan salah satunya adalah Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Hyukkie~," panggil seorang lembut didepan pintu kelasnya, dan itu reflek membuat Eunhyuk menengok pada asl suara itu.

"Teukkie-Hyung," senyumnya berkembang setelah melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya dan langsung berjalan kearah Leeteuk dengan membawa bekal makan siangnya "Kajja kita makan bersama," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Leeteuk dan mengandeng lengan Leeteuk sambil membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

.

"Hyukkie mana Hae kenapa aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan diperjalanan mereka menuju atap.

"Ouh tadi dia pergi entah kemana bersama dengan Kibum," jelas Eunhyuk dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Leeteuk.

.

.

**#at Atap.**

* * *

.

Mereka makan dengan nikmat , damai dan terseling oleh canda gurauan dari masing-masing atau salah satu dari mereka.

.

"Hm,.. Hyung~ Kajja kita kembali kekelas," ajak Eunhyuk sambil beranjak berdiri tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Leeteuk yang memberi isyarat untuk-kembali-duduk-disebelahku dan yang langsung saat itu juga Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya lagi disebelah Leeteuk dengan tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Leeteuk.

"Waeyo, Hyung~?" (tanyanya K-E-P-O #peletak-,-") tanyanya penasaran dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Leeteuk selanjutnya.

"Hyukkie~ Saranghae jadilah namjachiguku?" pernyataan sekaligus pengungkapan isi hati Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk menatap dalam pada sorot mata Leeteuk dan mencari kebenaran didalam sana.

.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kelapanya dan Leeteuk langsung memeluknya lembut , hangat namun erat..

"Aku tau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai Hyungmu saja dan akupun tau kau menyukai—ah maksudku mencintai Donghae, tapi apakah kau tidak melihat ku juga yang sudah beberapa kali mengucapkan bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Hyukkie~," ucap Leeteuk sambil memererat pelukannya.

"Apakah kau ingat berapa banyak kata 'Saranghae' yang setiap kali aku kumandangkan untukmu apakah perilakuanku padamu selama ini tidak bisa membuat hatimu berpindah padaku!—ah sudahlah" sambil melepaskan pelukannya sesudah mengatakan perkataannya yang tadi.

"Hyung. Duluan Hyukkie~, Gomawo untuk masakannya," ucapnya beranjak berdiri dan dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tengat ber_shock_ria diatap seorang diri.

.

.

"Mi-mianhae Hikss.. Teukkie-Hyung Hikss.."

Ucapnya sesengukan karena menangis , dia habiskan sisa waktu sekolah dengan terus menangis diatas atap dan itu membuat moodnya untuk belajar hilang.

.

'Aku tahu kau mencintaiku , sangat-sangat mencintaiku , tapi Mianhae Hyung... Jeongmal Mianhae~'

.

.

.

TBC~

*.

P/s : Mianhae~ kalau jelek , kalau masih banyak Typo disana-sini .

Gomawo udah baca^^

Jangan lupa Review yah ^^

*peluk Chingu semua.


End file.
